


At some point I will write that Cas/Crowley fic that's been knocking around my brain...but until then ;)

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This is loosely based off of the last fic I posted, and has a teeny tiny shout out to a certain Mr Badger we all know and love to revile :D





	

"You owe me."

"No."

"You _owe_ me."

"I do not care, there is no _way_ I am doing this."

"I could always go claim the debt from the boys."

"Fine."

"Was that **so** difficult?"

"Always. How did _you_ get an invite to the social event of the season?"

"Connections, Feathers, connections. I don't just socialise with the great unwashed American Hunters Society."

"I do not see why you could not have taken one of your _lackeys_."

"Why would I settle for substandard fare when I can annoy royalty? As Angels go you're pretty well _hung,_ status wise."

"*splutters*"

"Stop your bitching and get with the drinking. With an open bar of this magnitude I think we can get even YOU drunk."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Crowley?"

" _Trying_? No. Succeeding? **Yes**."

"Smug bastard."


End file.
